


Never Have I Ever

by lielabell



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then it’s Carlos’s turn and he’s talking about titties and all the boys laugh and drink, except for Jett.  But he does for teabagging and fisting and making out with a stranger and threesomes and that creepy breathplay thing that even Kendall’s not into and rimming and damn... when did Kendall get hard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Queenitsy deserves all the love in the world for this fic. Seriously. It wouldn't have happened without her. <333333

Kendall is a little fuzzy on the details (best he can recall there was something to do with Bitters and a snake and a tree hat) but somehow, some way, he ended up in Lucy’s apartment playing Never Have I Ever with Lucy, Camille, Carlos, James, Logan, two of the Jennifers (why only two? There are never only two), that girl James took to the prom, and Jett Stetson. _Jett Stetson_.

Which... doesn’t makes sense at all.

But then, neither does this game, the point of which seems to be getting your friends as drunk/embarrassed as possible. Not that that’s a bad thing or anything. But still. They’ve been playing for almost an hour and everyone, even James’s Prom Girl (who Kendall could have sworn only had one expression), has moved past tipsy and into that giggly stage where everything is funny and awesome and cool.

It’s Lucy’s turn again, which means that most the guys won’t be drinking because she decided to end every statement with “with a boy” about twenty minutes ago, almost like she just wanted to get the other girls trashed while giving the guys a raging case of blue balls, because what else is the response to watching four girls drink to “swallowed instead of spit” going to be?

And, sure enough, Lucy giggles and then says, “Never have I ever made out in a bathroom with a boy.”

Which, of course, causes a round of good natured groans from the girls along with a “that’s nasty” from one of the Jennifers. Although Kendall can’t help but notice that the other one doesn’t agree, just takes a sip and smirks a little.

And speaking of smirks, there is Jett gulping down beer and then licking his lips like a cat with cream.

Not that Kendall is surprised or anything. Not after Jett drank for that “swallowed” comment. And the “licked a boy’s nipples” one. And the “kissed a member of the same sex” one and, god, when did it get so hot in here?

And now it’s Camille’s turn and she’s eyeing Jett and exchanging glances with Lucy and this is not going to be good, because she’s got that light in her eyes she always gets before pouncing on Logan. She opens her mouth and says, “Never have I ever had anal sex,” and shit.

Kendall drinks. But then so do both of the Jennifers, James, Prom Girl and _Jett_. Of course Jett. Kendall shifts a little in his seat and tries not to look at him, sitting over there, being smug.

Then it’s Carlos’s turn and he’s talking about titties and all the boys laugh and drink, except for Jett. But he does for teabagging and fisting and making out with a stranger and threesomes and that creepy breathplay thing that even Kendall’s not into and rimming and damn... when did Kendall get hard?

And when did he stop noticing whose turn it is?

“Um,” he says, clearing his throat. “Never have I ever had sex with a stranger.”

Sure enough, there Jett goes, drinking with that smirk in place. Kendall shifts in his seat again and tries to ignore him. But then Logan says something kinky about a slide rule and Kendall can’t help but glance at Jett and... damn it. Even slide rules aren’t safe. And neither are libraries or bleachers or deep throating or dildos or mutual masturbation and, shit, it’s his turn again and all he can think is, what could possibly be too much? What wouldn’t Jett do? And the words “double penetration” just fall out of his mouth and no one drinks.

No one except Jett, who smacks his lips and smirks.

Which... really shouldn’t turn him on. But it does. God help him, it does. And Jett must know it because his smirk just gets smirkier and Kendall wants to crawl away and hide but he can’t. Not now. Not when Jett is looking at him in that way that makes Kendall want to punch him in the mouth, make him _bleed_ , and then kiss away the sting.

And suddenly Kendall is on his feet, in Jett’s face, shouting about liars.

“I’m not a liar,” Jett says, eyebrows raising. “I’d say I’d prove it to you, but it wasn’t filmed and there’s no one here I’d play that game with.”

“Liar,” Kendall snaps. “You’ve never done it. I bet you’ve never even sucked a dick. You’re just,” he waves a hand, “drinking ‘cause you think it makes you look cool. Whatever. This game is stupid because there’s no way to stop people from pretending like they’ve done things they haven’t.”

“I’m not _pretending_ anything,” Jett shouts back. “I’ll prove it. I will. I’ll suck your dick right now, Kendall Knight. I’ll do it. I’ll deep throat you, I’ll lick your balls. I’ll fucking suck you dry. Right here. Right now. In front of everyone. Then we’ll see who’s _pretending_.”

For a moment the whole world stops spinning. All Kendall can see is Jett’s face, all he can hear is Jett’s voice, repeating in his ears. Then Lucy is next to him, her hand on his shoulder and a concerned look on her face. “Kendall’s drunk,” she says, her voice a bit high. “We all are. Don’t be stupid, Jett.”

Jett sneers at her. “I’m not being stupid. I’m proving my point.” His eyes snap back to Kendall’s. “Well?”

“Well what?” Kendall asks, still not able to focus on anything than the way Jett’s face looked when he said _fucking suck you dry_.

“Tease,” Jett mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do it,” Kendall says and the whole room gasps. “Do it. Right here. Right now. In front of everyone, just like you said. Do it, or admit that you’re nothing but a liar and go the fuck away.”

“Kendall,” Logan starts, but then James says something too low for Kendall to hear and Logan shuts up. Kendall has never been happier for the first commandment of The Guy Code: Thou shalt not cockblock your bros.

Jett smirks, the little bastard, but he also reaches for Kendall’s belt and, fuck, Kendall’s never been so hard in his life.

“Oh my god,” Camille breathes, “that is so... oh my god.”

And, yes, she’s right because Jett’s working him free of his boxers, pushing them down his hips and the whole room can see his ass and he doesn’t care because Jett’s got his hands on Kendall’s balls and he’s mouthing at the side of Kendall’s dick and “oh my god” really doesn’t cover it.

Because he’s standing there, in front of the armchair Jett claimed as his own, about to get his dick sucked by _Jett Stetson_. Kendall’s knees give a little and he almost sinks down, but then Jett rolls his eyes and gives him a don’t-punk-out-on-me look and Kendall forces himself to stand straight.

Jett smiles at him, like he’s proud or something, and, “Fuck,” he hisses as Jett sucks him down, mouth hot and tight and, shit, he wasn’t lying about that no gag reflex thing, because his nose is brushing Kendall’s pubes and his throat -- his _throat_ \-- is squeezing around Kendall’s head and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt.

“That’s hot,” he hears on of the Jennifers say, followed by the sounds of wet kissing. He pulls his attention away from Jett and his fucking amazing mouth because if the Jennifers are kissing, that would make his life.

But Jett is an attention whore or something because he pinches at Kendall's hips and scrapes his teeth along the length of him on the way back up, and Kendall's eyes roll back as his hands fist in Jett's too-short hair. Jett hums a little, bobbing eagerly, and Kendall thinks about breathplay and orgasm denial and what a kinky little bottom Jett apparently is. So he pulls a little tighter, jerks his hips a little harder and is rewarded with a ragged moan.

"You like that, don't you?" he taunts and Jett _whimpers_. Kendall pumps faster, shoving his dick in and out of Jett's mouth and the sound Jett makes is filthy. "You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?" he says, his voice low and rough. "I bet if I told you to bend over right now, you'd do it." Jett's eyes widen and he sucks hard on Kendall's head, licking at it like it's an ice cream cone or something. Kendall smirks. "Oh yeah. You would. You'd let me bend you over and fuck you raw, with nothing but spit for lube. And you'd _love_ it."

A soft moan comes from somewhere to the right. Kendall is almost convinced that it’s Camille, but he can't take his eyes away from Jett long enough to confirm it. Instead, he watches as Jett’s pupils go wide. He smiles and thrusts faster.

“You’d let me fuck you in front of everyone, you know you would. God, if your mouth wasn’t full right now, I bet you’d beg me to do it.” Jett makes another of those muffled moans and presses a hand to the front of his pants.

“No,” Kendall snaps. “You haven’t earned that” Jett jerks his hand away and he nods, his throat once again clenching around Kendall’s dick. Kendall feels his balls tighten and he bites down on his lip. “God, I’m close,” he says, hands tugging Jett’s head closer as his hips start to pump involuntarily. “I’m so fucking close and when I come, you’re going to swallow it down, aren’t you, Jett? You’re going to suck and suck and suck until there’s nothing left and then you’re going to suck some more because it turns you on, makes you hard. Doesn’t it?”

Jett makes a sound that isn’t a groan and isn’t a whimper and nods so vigorously that Kendall is afraid he’s going to fall out of Jett’s mouth. Then he’s pushing closer, going deep again until his nose is pressed against Kendall’s pubes. Kendall angles Jett’s head up, so that he can see Jett’s face: eyes wide, mouth a tight, slick ring that Kendall’s dick slides in and out of, and that’s it. That’s enough to send him over the edge. He shoots his load and Jett does like he’s told, swallowing every last drop. He licks and sucks long after Kendall’s spent, like he’s trying to get Kendall all worked up again.

“You really are a cockwhore, aren’t you?” Kendall says, resting a hand on Jett’s check as he pulls out of his mouth.

Jett coughs, grabs a bottle of water and drinks gulp after gulp while Kendall stares at him and tries not to think about how hot it is. God, sex with him would be fantastic.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” one of the Jennifers says and Kendall suddenly realizes that he just got his dick sucked in front of _everyone_ he knows. He flushes and reaches for his jeans, tugging them up over his ass in a less than smooth move, but Jett can’t seem to take his eyes away and really, that’s all that matters right now. Kendall smirks as he tucks himself away and zips everything back shut.

Kendall’s not sure how long he would have stood there, staring at Jett, but he’s pretty certain it would have been close to forever. But a high, feminine moan comes from just behind him and he turns to see James with his hand working furiously between Prom Girl’s legs. Prom Girl, for her part, is staring directly at Jett. And right next to her is Carlos, sucking on one of the Jennifer’s breasts. She’s got her hands tangled up in his hair and the other Jennifer is watching them like she’s looking at heaven or something. Which... really, is pretty fucking hot.

But not as hot as the sound of Jett gasping. Kendall spins around in time to catch Jett guiltily removing his hand from the front of his pants. “Please,” Jett says and Kendall feels something inside him flare into life because _yes_.

He wants that.

The anxious look on Jett’s face, the way he’s worrying his lip with his teeth. That perfect edge of desperation in his voice. Kendall grins because it’s not over yet. Not by a long shot.

“Please,” Jett says again, licking his lips for good measure.

Kendall just shakes his head. “You haven’t earned it.”

Jett’s eyebrows shoot up at that and his mouth -- his beautiful, perfect, amazing mouth, with those lips gone puffy from sucking Kendall’s dick -- drops open. And _yes_.

“I,” Jett swallows nervously, tongue darting out to lick his lips again, and Kendall’s dick stirs. Jett notices too, because his eyes somehow get even wider, which Kendall seriously didn’t think was possible, and he lets out this “Oh” that makes Kendall want to kiss him rough and hard and sweet all at once.

So he does.

Jett’s mouth tastes bitter, like Kendall’s come, and that’s brilliant and wonderful and good. Kendall’s never tasted anything so good in his life. He pulls back with a smile and says, “Ready for round two?”

Jett nods mutely and Kendall reaches down, pulls him to his feet. Jett sways a little, leaning into Kendall’s personal space in a way that makes Kendall pleased as punch. He puts an arm around Jett’s waist to steady him and then glances over at Lucy. “Mind if we use your bed?” he asks.

Lucy doesn’t answer. She’s too busy doing things with her mouth that make Camille writhe and moan. But Kendall doesn’t think she’d mind. He gives the room one more glance, then kisses Jett on the shoulder and says, “Come on.”

*

The room is dark and Kendall fumbles at the wall for the switch. It takes a second, but then he’s got it and, damn, Lucy’s bed is huge. He smiles at it and pulls Jett the rest of the way into the room.

“Get naked,” he says as he turns to the drawers. Normally he wouldn’t riffle through his friend’s things, but normally he wouldn’t be able to fuck _Jett Stetson_ either and well. He pulls open the top drawer and hunts through the frilly panties and bras and yeah. Girls are so exactly like boys because there is a bottle of lube and a stack of condoms and one massively impressive dildo. But as gone as Kendall might be, he’s not about to cross that line. Some things are sacred.

He turns around with his prizes in hand and sees Jett spread out on the bed looking like a god damn wet dream come to life. “Look at you,” he says, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. Jett preens a little, then spreads his legs, a hopeful look on his face. “So eager for it, aren’t you?”

“God, yes,” Jett agrees, arching his hips off the bed. “I’ve been hot for you for a year.”

“Figured that out on my own,” Kendall says. “You were kind of obvious about it.”

“Was I?” Jett shrugs the best that someone laying down can. Kendall watches the movement, the way it travels down Jett’s body, and his mouth suddenly goes dry.

“Right, where were we?” he says, his eyes still clinging to Jett’s hips.

Jett balls his hands into fists, his teeth digging into his lip as his eyes go half-lidded. “Something about me earning it,” he answers, his voice low.

Kendall rubs his cheek with his thumb, watching the way Jett keeps clenching and unclenching his hands. “You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” Jett nods, his eyes locked with Kendall’s. “Go ahead. Do it. But just one stroke.”

“I don’t think I can --”

“I said do it,” Kendall bites out and Jett’s hips twitch in response.

“Yes, whatever you want,” Jett breathes, his hand coming up to curl around the base of his dick. He gives one long, slow tug, then drops his hand to his side again, breath coming in fast pants.

“Good boy,” Kendall praises. “So beautiful when you behave.” He crosses the room and presses a gentle kiss to Jett's lips. Jett lets out a soft sound and Kendall smiles at him. "It can be sweet too," he says as he positions himself on the bed. "It's not all pain and humiliation."

Jett's eyes go wide, impossibly so. "I..." He swallows. "Anything, Kendall. I'll do anything. Whatever you want, just ask and I'll do it."

"I know." Kendall runs a hand down Jett’s body, petting him from collar bone to hip and back. "I know."

He kisses Jett again, still gentle but with a hint of teeth and Jett moans, his hands bunching in the bedspread. "God, you're responsive." He pulls back and sucks at the underside of Jett's jaw, biting his way down Jett's neck while Jett's hips buck and twist. "I want to mark you all over, make you come from it without touching your dick at all." Jett whimpers, his hands opening and closing at his sides. Kendall nips at his collar bone. “Next time,” he promises as he uncaps the bottle of lube.

Kendall squeezes a good amount into his hand, then rubs it over his fingers, coating them and warming it up at the same time. “How do you like it?” he asks as he runs a fingertip over Jett’s hole.

“Uh.” Jett blinks, his mouth opening and closing as Kendall slips a finger in.

“Come on,” he prompts, gently pressing against the ring of tissue clamped around his fingertip. “Tell me how you like it.”

“I, um, just enough lube not to hurt, and, uh, barely stretched.”

Kendall laughs. “Impatient, are you? Why am I not surprised?” He slides another finger in, scissoring them slightly. Jett lets out a shuddering breath and Kendall feels that spark again, like something magic is happening, something beyond words. “What’s your safeword?”

Jett’s hands claw at the bed. “I’m ready,” he gasps.

“No, you aren’t.” Kendall pulls his fingers free. “And I didn’t hear your safeword.” Jett pouts up at him, god he looks good even like that. He lifts his hips. “No.”

“I,” Jett flushes. He turns his head to the side and whispers, “Knight.”

“What?” Kendall blinks at him.

Jett grits his teeth. “I said Knight.” He squirms a bit on the bed. “I’ll have to think of another one, okay?”

Kendall grins at him. “My name is your safeword?” he laughs. “That’s,” he shakes his head, he drops a kiss on Jett’s hip as he presses his fingers back against Jett’s hole. They slip inside easily enough, all the way to the knuckle. Jett moans, circling his hips as his eyes flutter close and Kendall can’t help but praise him. “You know you’re amazing, right?”

Jett’s eyes snap open and he studies Kendall’s face like he’s never seen it before. “Amazing?”

Kendall nods. “Absolutely. The most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jett’s cheeks go a pretty shade of red. “Please,” he begs. “I’m ready.”

“I still don’t have a safeword,” Kendall reminds him. Not that they need it. Not tonight. But still. It’s the principle of the matter.

“Hockey.”

“Hockey?” Kendall repeats, not able to keep the smile from his face. Jett scowls at him and Kendall bends his fingers just so, pulling another moan out of him. “Alright, that will work for now.” He removes his fingers and drizzles them with more lube, then presses them back again, adding a third for good measure.

Jett lets out a keening noise, his feet pressing flat on the bed. He angles his hips up, pushing against Kendall’s hand faster than Kendall wants him too. “Stop that,” he admonishes. He waits until Jett lowers his hips again before starting to slowly finger fuck him. Jett glowers at him, scowling in between pants and moans and Kendall can’t help but chuckle. “Poor baby,” he says as he pushes in as deep as his fingers will go.

“I hate you,” Jett says, his voice a broken and reedy thing. “I hate you so fucking much. I’m ready. Can’t you see I’m ready?”

Kendall laughs again. “I know you think you are,” he says, pulling back until his fingers are barely inside Jett. “But you aren’t. Not by a long shot.” He thrusts deep again and is rewarded with a moan that seems to come from the depths of Jett’s soul. “Okay, let’s lay out some ground rules,” he says like the other man isn’t thrashing about and cursing Kendall under his breath. “You can do whatever you want. You can touch however you want. You can beg until your throat goes raw from it. But you can’t come. Understand?”

Jett nods, his hands instantly coming up to rub across his chest and hips, but carefully avoiding his dick. Kendall smiles, pleased.

“Look at you,” he says, letting his eyes trail up and down Jett’s gorgeous body. “God, how did I get so fucking lucky?”

Jett huffs out a laugh of his own. “You? Lucky? Are you kidding me? I’m the lucky one. Or I would be if you would just go ahead and fuck me already. I should have known you’re a tease.”

Kendall cocks his head to the side. “Bitch all you want, Jett. It’s not going to make me alter my plans an inch.”

Jett makes a face and opens his mouth, but Kendall silences him with a kiss. He bites down on Jett’s lip, sucking it into his mouth, then licks at it gently. He lets his tongue touch Jett’s briefly, before it slips into the same rhythm as his hand, fucking Jett with both fingers and tongue. Jett writhes beneath him, his hands moving up to Kendall’s shoulders, fingers digging in for dear life.

Kendall pulls back when he feels Jett’s stomach start to shake. “Remember what I told you,” he says as he presses kisses to Jett’s temple. “You don’t get to come. Not now. Not until I tell you.”

Jett looks at him like he’s stupid. “This isn’t my first time,” he says in a huff, but his lips are curving up into a smile and Kendall knows he’s loving it.

“Okay, then.” He pulls his fingers free and Jett lets out this unhappy noise. Kendall frowns at him. “What?”

Jett sort of sinks into himself. “You aren’t,” he starts, his voice timid and scared and no. That’s not allowed at all.

Kendall cups his cheek. “No,” he says. “Whatever is going on in that mind of yours, no. That’s not gonna happen. I told you, you can say whatever you want. You can do whatever you want. The only thing that’s gonna upset me is if you come before I want you to, and even that... well... who knows? You just might like the punishment.”

And Jett? He _beams_.

“Right.” Kendall brushes his lips against Jett’s. “We good?” Jett nods and Kendall grins. “Awesome, because now I get to do _this_.” And with that Kendall shifts down Jett’s body, hooking his shoulder under Jett’s leg and lifting so that he can slide in to place on top of him.

Jett lets out this sound so full of want that Kendall swears he can feel it in his balls. His hands clutch at Kendall’s hips, fingers digging in like his skin is their lifeline and Kendall thinks _yes_.

He ruts in the seam of Jett’s thigh, moaning a little as the head of his dick nudges into Jett’s balls, then brushes up against the smooth skin of Jett’s dick. Kendall ducks his head and bites down on Jett’s shoulder, relishing in the simultaneous hiss of pain and the uplift of Jett’s hips. Kendall pulls back and winks at him as he reaches for the condoms and lube.

“Finally,” Jett says, arching up against Kendall.

Kendall gives him an indulgent look as he rolls a condom on and then slicks himself up. “You have no idea what’s in store for you.”

Jett smirks. “I know it involves your dick in my ass.”

“Uh huh.” Kendall lifts Jett’s leg a little higher and positions himself. “That’s right. My dick,” he presses against Jett’s hole, just enough for the head to slip in. “In your ass.”

Jett _whines_. He bucks up, trying to get more contact. He shifts and shimmies and all the while Kendall pins him in place, head barely breaching Jett’s entrance. It takes longer than Kendall expects for Jett to calm down, but it does happen. And if Kendall’s breathing hard, well that just means this is going to be even more fun than he thought it was.

“You gonna behave now?” he asks, sliding an inch further inside.

Jett nods frantically. “I’ll be good. I’ll stay still. I promise. Just, please, give me more. I need to feel you inside of me. Please, Kendall, I want you in me so fucking bad.”

“You’re so damn pretty when you beg,” Kendall hisses, letting himself push all the way in, balls making a slapping sound as they hit Jett’s ass. Kendall pulls almost all the way out and slams back home, that slapping sound filling the room and Jett just loses it. He’s babbling as he rocks his hips in time with Kendall’s thrusts, begging, pleading for Kendall to go faster, rougher, harder. Which Kendall has absolutely no intention of doing.

It clear as day that Jett’s use to getting it rough. He likes it, no denying the fact, but Kendall thinks he’d like slow and gentle too, if he gives it a chance. And Kendall is pretty much insisting that he does. Because, while rough and hard and fast are _good_ , they aren’t the only thing that is. And besides, they already did all that in the front room.

So he fucks Jett nice and slow, taking his time pulling out only to slam back home. He rocks his hips, swiveling them until he hits that spot, the one that makes Jett’s fingers dig into his hips and his head toss back in a silent scream.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Kendall pants and Jett nods helplessly.

“It feels so good,” Jett moans. “God, I can feel you so deep inside me, hitting that spot over and over again. I just... fuck, Kendall. You feel like fucking heaven.”

Kendall lets out a groan and buries his face in the crook of Jett’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He moves away from Jett’s prostate, changing to quick, shallow thrusts until Jett heart rate slows down and his breathing is something close to normal. “Better?” he asks.

“No,” Jett grits out. “Not better. Better is your dick deep in my ass. Better is having your balls slap against mine. Better is you slamming into me so hard it makes my teeth rattle.”

“Oh,” Kendall drops his arm from under Jett’s leg. He shifts to his knees, lifting Jett’s hips so he can pound into him. “Is this what you wanted?” he asks over the sound of the headboard slamming rhythmically into the wall.

“Yes!” Jett shouts, planting his feet and shoving back into Kendall’s every thrust. “God fucking yes. Just like that. Pin me to the mattress, fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit for a fucking week. Make my ass burn just thinking about you.”

“No.” Kendall slows down again, sliding back into that long, slow rhythm, the one that he can keep up all damn night. Jett lets out a howl of indignation and Kendall laughs before kissing the pout right off his face. “You didn’t think I would give in that easily?” And Jett scowls at him.

“I hate you,” he says and Kendall nods.

“I know you do.”

“No, really. I hate you. I hate your stupid hair cut and your eyebrows, seriously, you need to pluck them. I hate your taste in sports, tennis is so much better than hockey, and your teeth because they’re so square and perfect. And your hands because I can’t stop looking at them and wondering how they would feel on my dick, which I still don’t know, by the way, and that’s another reason to hate you, Kendall Knight. I hate you so much I could fucking explode.”

Kendall smiles and keeps up that slow and steady pace. “Tell me more,” he demands.

“God,” Jett throws his head back, staring up at the ceiling. “I hate that you’re so sexy without even trying. I hate that I think about you all the time. I hate that I want you so fucking much and you don’t want me. You don’t even like me.” Jett’s voice gets soft at that and Kendall frowns.

“Hey,” he says, tugging on Jett’s chin until they’re looking in each other’s eyes. “I like you plenty.” Jett snorts. “I do,” Kendall insists. “I like the way you look with my dick in your mouth. I like the way you feel, tight like a fucking glove, squeezing every inch of me. I like the way your skin tastes, like salt and sweat and something else, something that’s just Jett.” He licks a strip up Jett’s neck and the other man shivers. “I like that, that thing you just did.” He licks another strip and Jett shivers again, his breath catching. “Yeah, that. It’s fucking hot. _You’re_ fucking hot. And beautiful and so damn responsive. I bet if I told you not to jack off for a month, you’d do it. And then you’d kneel in front of me, dick so fucking hard it’s leaking and you wouldn’t touch it because I said not to and, fuck, that’s hot. Don’t you know how hot that is?”

Kendall pulls back and looks at Jett.

“Don’t you?”

Jett opens his mouth and then shuts it, shaking his head mutely.

“You’re beautiful,” Kendall says again, wrapping his arms around Jett and angling his head for a kiss.

Jett holds back for a second, then his hands are tangled in Kendall’s hair and his legs are wrapping around Kendall’s hips. His teeth nip at Kendall’s mouth and Kendall nips right back, biting and licking and god, it’s so fucking good. Kendall starts to lose his rhythm, but he doesn't care. He’s too caught up in the way Jett’s moaning his name, soft and low and right in his ear. And then he’s coming and moaning Jett’s name and saying all sorts of ridiculous things about how good it feels.

It takes longer than Kendall would like to admit to come down from that high. Long enough for the come to have started to dry in the condom, which is never, ever a pleasant thing. He makes a face as he peels it off, before tying the end off and tossing it in the trash on the way to the bathroom. When he comes back, he finds Jett laying on his back, hands twisted in the bedding, lower lip caught between his teeth, dick a long, hard line jutting out from his body.

“Look at you,” he says, a smile tugging at his lips. He runs a hand along Jett’s flank, then bends down and kisses him. Jett’s arms wrap around his shoulders and his mouth practically eats at Kendall’s. When he pulls back, Kendall is wide-eyed and gasping for breath. “Still hungry for it, aren’t you?”

Jett gives him a look that ought to kill him. “Are you going to make me beg? Again?”

Kendall grins. “Beg for what?” Jett opens his mouth but Kendall hushes him with a finger. “Kidding, kidding.” He brushes a kiss across the red ring of teeth marks on Jett’s shoulder. “You want to come, don’t you?” Jett nods. “And you’ve been such a good, patient boy, haven’t you?” Jett nods again. “And good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?” Jett nods a third time. “Tell you what, Jett. Since you’ve been such a good, wonderful, beautiful boy, I’ll let you come.” Kendall flashes him a wicked smile. “After you get me off one more time.”

“What!” Jett sits up on the bed, his jaw falling open in surprise. “I have to what?” He glances at Kendall’s dick, which doesn't even twitch. “But...” He shakes his head, silently seething.

Kendall gives him a look of mock surprise. “You don’t like my reward?” he tsks. “Maybe I ought to take it back.”

Jett lets out a frustrated sound and shakes his head. “No, no. I’m sorry. I’ll do it. I’ll make you come again. Don’t take it back.”

Kendall smiles at him. “No worries, I won’t.” And there Jett goes, scowling again and isn’t it beautiful?

“How the hell am I supposed to make you come again?” he mutters. “You aren’t even hard.”

“Well, where would be the fun in it if it was easy?”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Jett sighs. “Fine.” He pulls at Kendall’s arm. “But we’re doing this my way.”

“Of course we are. This time is all about you,” Kendall says.

“All about me, my ass,” Jett mutters.

Kendall thinks about saying “exactly” but then Jett’s arranging him on the bed and Kendall finds he’s too excited about what’s Jett’s got in store to focus on taunting him. Because what Jett has in store is slicked up fingers and that fucking amazing mouth and wow. It’s great to be eighteen and in his sexual prime.

Not that he gets hard fast and easy. No, Jett has to work for it, but that only makes it better because Jett is licking and sucking and doing things with his tongue that can’t possibly be legal, and once Kendall’s ready, Jett slides another condom on him and climbs on top like a fucking _boss_.

He shifts his hips, lines Kendall up and takes it all in one quick, hard push that leaves Kendall gasping for breath. It feels so good that Kendall ought to come from it. Would, in fact, if it weren’t for the two orgasms he’s already had that night. Jett bites out a curse as he feels Kendall’s stomach quiver, rightly predicting exactly what should have happened but didn’t, and Kendall feels a smile the size of Texas spread across his face.

“You’re amazing,” Kendall say, his hands going to Jett’s hips.

“Shut up,” Jett snaps, his head hanging low as he bounces up and down. “You’re breaking my concentration.”

“Would hate to do that,” Kendall pants. His eyes are rolling back in his head as another wave crashes over him.

Jett hisses. “Damn it. That sound have finished you.”

Kendall laughs hoarsely. “Got to wait for the tanks to be full before I can shoot off again.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Jett ups his pace, slamming down hard enough that Kendall thinks his thighs will be bruised in the morning, but Jett doesn’t seem to care. His shoulders are shaking and his breath is coming is whistles and gasps.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Kendall cautions and gets another death glare in response.

Jett circles his hips, a look of desperation coming across his face. “Why won’t you come?” he asks, he voice breaking on the last word. “Please. Just come. For me, baby. Do it for me. Doesn’t it feel good? Don’t I feel good? My ass gripping you tight, all hot for you?”

He leans forward, his arms resting on each side of Kendall’s face, and he drops his head down, sucking kisses across Kendall’s collar bone. Kendall moans, his eyes fluttering shut as he feels his third orgasm start to build.

“Yes,” Jett croons in his ear, “yes. Just like that. Let me see you come, baby.” He nips at Kendall’s ear, his tongue slipping inside, and Kendall sees stars.

When he comes to, Jett is still sitting on his haunches, though Kendall has slipped out of him at some point. Jett’s stomach is quivering, his hands are knotted in his hair and a look of frustration and rage and longing is stamped across his face. Kendall doesn’t think he has seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he says, running his finger down the defined ridges of Jett’s abdomen.

“Please,” Jett whispers, his eyes begging Kendall much more effectively than his mouth.

“Yes,” Kendall answers. “You may.” He waits for Jett to move and is surprised when the other man just stares at him with those hungry eyes. “What are you waiting for?” he asks, and Jett sucks on his lower lip, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “Oh.” Kendall smiles as understanding blossoms. “You want me to do the honors.”

Jett nods and shifts his hips, drawing Kendall’s eyes to his dick. It’s a red, angry red, and the tip is leaking nonstop, just like Kendall imagined it would. Except better, because Kendall couldn’t have predicted the way Jett’s hands tremble or the sharp, satisfying sound he makes when Kendall brushes the head with his thumb. Or the way Jett’s eyes widen, his breath rushing out in a huff as he comes in long, hot bursts all over Kendall’s stomach, from that one, short touch.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Kendall says, his eyes devouring the wanton look on Jett’s face. “Come ‘ere.” Jett shakes his head and Kendall frowns. “Why not?”

Jett smiles shyly at him. “Got to clean you up first, don’t I?” He crawls off Kendall’s hips, lowers himself alongside Kendall’s body and licks and licks and licks until Kendall’s stomach is covered in Jett’s rapidly cooling saliva.

“Good boy,” Kendall says sleepily. “Good, beautiful, wonderful boy.”

Jett makes a happy sound deep his throat, then shifts away.

“Where are you going now?” Kendall asks, yawning at the end.

“Bathroom. Then I’ll hit the lights.”

Kendall nods, because that makes sense. “Then you’ll come back to me.”

“Yes,” Jett confirms. “Then I’ll come back to you.”

Five minutes later Kendall has his arms wrapped around Jett and Jett’s head resting on his shoulder and while he may be a little fuzzy on the details, he’s damn sure that this is something that will be happening again.


End file.
